Data storage systems commonly have a recording head that includes a read transducer that reads information from a data storage medium and a write transducer that writes information to a data storage medium. Recording heads may also include other components such as a heater that is utilized to actuate, for example, the read transducer and/or the write transducer. A spacing of the recording head from the storage medium affects the strength of the read signal and the strength of the write signal. To achieve higher recording densities, the head is positioned closer to the medium, which decreases a head-medium spacing or fly height. The decreased fly height increases the propensity of the head to collide with asperities or particles on the medium and thereby increases the propensity for damage to the read transducer and the write transducer.